


Prom?

by StarrySummers04



Series: Missing Marlie Moments [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie told April that he would ask Matteusz to the prom as his date, but now that the time has come for him to put the plan into action, he couldn't be more scared.





	Prom?

Charlie was nervous, he had told April that he would ask Matteusz to go to the prom with him and Charlie was currently regretting saying that.

Charlie never had to worry about this sort of thing back home on Rhodia because he was a political pawn. Whomever he eventually courted would have been selected for him, based on his preferences, but he would never have had the opportunity to choose for himself.

That was why he was so nervous, he had never expected this to happen. Now he only had until the end of the day to ask Matteusz. And he had no idea how to go about it due to his lack off knowledge about humans, well, that and his nerves.

However, the one thing Charlie wasn't expecting, (he had been over lots of different scenarios in his head,) was exactly what happened.

* * *

Charlie  was sat in physics and he couldn't stop turning around to look at Matteusz, he was incredibly taken by the Polish boy with the wide, kind eyes. They didn't talk that much but they had been seated together in history and Charlie had thought that they seemed to get on well. Anyway, back to the current physics lesson.

 Miss Quill was very annoyed with Charlie, she usually was, but today, he was very distracted and kept turning around. She couldn't be bothered to put him in detention though because that would mean that she would have to supervise his detention and Miss Quill was already chaperoning the Autumn Prom that night, partly because she needed to be there to protect Charlie from the Shadow Kin and partly because she had been forced to, like most of the other teachers. Miss Quill didn't want to spend any more time at the school than was absolutely necessary.

Once physics was over, Miss Quill was the first to leave the classroom before all of the students filtered out at their own pace. Charlie didn't have a lesson next period but he wanted to talk to Matteusz so he spent some time just putting his belongings carefully into his bag. It was the end of the school day after his free period so he could was able to leave whenever but he had a limited amount of time to find Matteusz and ask him.

"Charlie?" Someone asked, and when he looked up, Charlie was surprised to find Matteusz stood in front of him.

"Hello." Charlie replied, nervously. Matteusz was just stood there awkwardly. "Is everything okay?" Charlie was feeling slightly concerned, Matteusz was usually so calm and he was very talkative too.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going to prom with me?" Matteusz asked as Charlie's face lit up. 

"Yes!" He shouted in excitement. Matteusz laughed.

Charlie was so glad that he was worried about nothing. When he'd decided to ask Matteusz to the prom, lots of different scenarios ran through his mind but in none of them did it turn out like this. Matteusz handed a slip of paper to Charlie. "This is my phone number. Text me when you have the chance so we can sort out the details for tonight." He stated before winking at Charlie and leaving the physics classroom.

Unfortunately, based on the amount of time it took to put his belongings into his bag and to then ask Charlie to the prom before walking to his next lesson, Matteusz made himself late for his sociology lesson. This resulted in a 30 minute detention. But nothing could dampen his mood because the boy he'd been attracted to since they met had just agreed to go to the prom with him.

Neither of them could wait to see what the night would bring.


End file.
